The present invention relates to electrical connectors for electronic data cables; more particularly, to RJ-45 data connectors; and most particularly to a durable RJ-45 data connector assembly having positive latching, cable strain relief, positive guiding, and a rugged housing.
Cable transmission of electronic data between computational systems is well known. Such cable typically employs a multi-channel end plug or connector, similar in configuration to a rectangular telephone plug. One widely used eight-channel connector is known in the art as an xe2x80x9cRJ-45xe2x80x9d connector. For example, personal computer network connections frequently employ an RJ-45 connector to the individual computers at the network card interface.
An RJ-45 cable is typically available having an RJ-45 connector attached to each end. In some applications, the standard RJ-45 connector is vulnerable to damage and failure. For example, it is not well suited to repeated insertions into and removal from a chassis receptacle; the contacts are readily bent or misaligned through mis-insertion. The plastic locking tab can fatigue and be broken off such that the connector then is not firmly retained in the receptacle. The cable itself is vulnerable to failure from repeated sharp flexing at the point of entry of the cable into the connector. The cable is also vulnerable to being torn from the connector by longitudinal stress. The connector housing is formed of plastic and is easily deformed or destroyed by being accidentally crushed, as by being stepped upon.
What is needed is a protective assembly for a cable connector, particularly an RJ-45 connector, which facilitates insertion into and removal from a chassis receptacle; which positively guides the connector into the receptacle contacts during insertion and positively locks the connector into the receptacle without repeated flexure of the connector""s own locking tab; which grips the cable to isolate the electrical connector from longitudinal cable stresses; which protects the cable from sharp flexures near the point of entry of the cable into the connector; and which may be retrofitted to any existing cable connector.
The invention is directed to an assembly for protecting a cable connector, and especially an RJ-45 cable connector, from damage or abuse during insertion into a mating cable receptacle, operation while in the cable receptacle, and removal from a cable receptacle. A cylindrical carrier housing for the connector is open at both ends and contains a transverse septum having a shaped opening for receiving and positioning the connector within the housing. A radially-compressible chuck disposed coaxially on the cable urges the connector against a stop on the septum and also, when compressed, grips the cable. A generally conical boot is also disposed coaxially on the cable and protrudes distally of the housing through an overriding coaxial bushing which is threadedly connected to the housing. When the bushing is tightened onto the housing, the boot is urged toward the housing, thereby radially compressing the chuck onto the cable. Longitudinal stresses on the cable are therefore isolated from the connector and are transferred instead to the housing. A mating chassis receptacle is receivable of the connector and has an annular recess on an axial face thereof for receiving and positioning the proximal end of the housing. A releasable spring catch on the receptacle arrests the housing after electrical contacts between the connector and the receptacle have been established.